Mandarina
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Si alguien te pregunta, dile que sí, que es por su primer beso, ese que supo a mandarina con las notas frías del invierno. Dile que de ese color florecieron los crisantemos este año, que el cielo se ve así cuando salen a pasear, que es el color de su pelo, por el que los molestaban de niños.


Disclaimer:

 _Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Bleach son propiedad_ _Tite Kubo_ _, Shūeisha y Shōnen Jump (Manga), Noriyuki Abe, Pierrot y TV Tokyo (Anime)_

* * *

 **Mandarina**

—¡Mira este!

La voz estridente de Chizuru obligó a todas a girar la vista mientras la veían correr con un vestido voluminoso en brazos.

Los ojos de Yuzu resplandecieron al ver el precioso vestido con encaje y pedrería que daba la impresión de estar bañado en rocío. Chizuru lo extendía en alto para que la falda no se arrastrara. Era descubierto de los hombros, y un lazo en la cintura que hacía una flor en lugar de un moño como era común.

—¡Como una princesa! —exclamó la niña.

Saltó con Chizuru para arrastrar a Orihime al probador y ponérselo, mientras que Karin y Tatsuki se quedaban en los sofás frente al taburete y el medio círculo de espejos en el que ya se había probado al menos media docena de vestidos sin que ninguno le causara tanta emoción como a sus damas que habían pasado desde las mangas abombadas con mucho volumen en la falda, hasta modelos ajustados con los que parecía imposible caminar o respirar cuando menos.

—Esto no está funcionando —dijo Tatsuki suspirando.

—Deberíamos intentar en otra tienda. Odio la idea, pero odio más no poder hacer que Orihime se sienta entusiasmada con su vestido. Con lo feliz que se puso cuando mi hermano se le propuso — agregó Karin.

Tatsuki la miró de soslayo. Karin nunca había tenido la paciencia para acompañar a su hermana de compras, pero en cuanto fueron nombradas damas de honor, con todas las implicaciones de organización adjuntas, al igual que ella se armó de todo su valor para enfrentar la lista de tiendas y preparativos, aun cuando los novios habían advertido que sería algo pequeño, íntimo.

—Otra tienda funcionaría bien —repitió.

Orihime regresó, el vestido le sentaba maravillosamente, se ajustaba a su cuerpo en las zonas adecuadas, como si lo hubieran hecho para ella, y pese a que estaba descubierto de los hombros, su busto no se pronunciaba excesivamente, aún así se había sonrojado.

—No creo que esto sea muy adecuado — dijo con un hilo de voz.

Seguido a ese, hubo tres más antes de que dieran por terminada la jornada del día. Cansadas, ligeramente decepcionadas por el éxito no obtenido y bastante hambrientas, se sentaron en una de las mesas de la zona de comida del centro comercial mientras esperaban unas hamburguesas.

—¿No deberíamos estar a dieta o algo así? ¿No es lo que las chicas hacen ante un evento de estos? — preguntó Karin.

—Yo me siento libre de culpas —respondió Tatsuki sorbiendo los restos de la malteada —. Mañana en la mañana lo resuelvo en el gimnasio, no sé ustedes qué vayan a hacer.

La conversación de pronto empezó a girar en torno a las fechas de prueba para los vestidos de las damas, que eran los que ya estaban decididos, pero los ojos de Tatsuki se posaron por sobre el hombro de Chizuru, un par de metros atrás.

Había algo en ese aparador de vestidos de fiestas que hizo que su mente conectara un pensamiento lógico, se sintió estúpida por no haberlo descifrado antes, pero ya que lo tenía de frente, era innegable que ese era el problema por el que el corazón de Orihime no saltaba de emoción por su traje de novia.

Se puso de pie tomando de la mano a su amiga. La metió en la tienda, empujándola hasta el probador y pidiéndole que se fuera sacando la ropa mientras que iba con la dependienta a pedirle el modelo que necesitaba.

Se lo llevó.

Era el vestido más espantoso que alguien hubiera podido jamás concebir para una novia. Estaba formado por un corsé aunado a una falda que se plisaba del lado derecho con aplicaciones de flores de encaje con pequeños brillantes en el centro. No era demasiado voluminoso, y le quedaba largo, aún imaginando que se pusiera unos zapatos altos, además de que debía ajustarse en el pecho porque la horma del corsé consideraba sostener copas más pequeñas.

Pero lo espantoso no era eso, hasta ese punto era tan normal como cualquier otro vestido, salvo por el color: era naranja. Naranja como una mandarina madura, como el color de su pelo, pero satinado, como las flores del jardín de los Kurosaki y como el cielo del atardecer.

Los ojos de Orihime se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a dar saltos entre risitas.

—¿Te parece bien, entonces? —preguntó.

—¿Bien?

—Para la boda. ¿Para qué pensabas que era?

Orihime se quedó quieta, ligeramente ruborizada.

—No creo que sea apropiado, es decir… no es correcto…

—¿Según quién? ¡Es tu boda!

—¿Y qué les voy a decir a todos? ¿Por qué mandarina? ¿Porqué aún me da miedo el blanco?

Tatsuki tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió. Había pasado varias noches en su casa, envuelta en las sábanas hablando en voz baja, contando por partes, como en los episodios de un drama televisivo, una historia que quizás solo ellas dos sabían con detalles, y tal vez, algún día Ichigo.

—Nunca minimices tu dolor —le dijo, y luego la besó en la frente.

—Tatsuki…

Quedaron abrazadas en el probador, con ese espantoso vestido mandarina mal ajustado.

—Un sombrero con plumas se vería genial— dijo Orihime limpiándose las lágrimas.

Tatsuki se separó un poco.

—No, eso no.

—¡Pero dijiste que era mi boda!

—Sobre mi cadáver, te lo juro.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Se suponía que iba a ser un IchiHime puro, pero algo pasó en el camino y acabó así._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
